drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Five
Five is an Intoner who governs the Land of Seas and the youngest of the six sisters. She is the most provocative among the sisters. She also has a strange attraction to Zero. Five's bust grows at a faster rate than normal because of her Intoner powers. Like her other sisters, she exhibits spectacular growth in a specific part of her body. In particular, her breasts grow at an ever alarming rate, which seems to fuel her personality with bravado and confidence, much to the envy of her older sisters. Story Before Drakengard 3=Five was a freedom fighter along with four others, but was eventually captured and tortured. She was placed in the same cell as Zero, just like the other girls. She died. Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five However, she was resurrected by the powers of a strange flower and turned into an Intoner. Together with the other Intoners, with the exception of Zero, she sought to bring peace to the land. Having succeeded, the head of the group, One, divided the land among the sisters. Five became the ruler of the Land of Seas. |-|Drakengard 3= Five, along with the rest of her sisters, is summoned to Church City by One. She is almost the last one to arrive, arriving into the city on February 22nd, 999. The sisters face off against Zero on March 9rd and emerge victorious from the battle. Five returns back to the Land of Seas to rule it once more. One year later, Zero returns to fight her. Route A Following her loss against Zero, the latter stabs Five with her sword several times to ensure her death. As Zero finishes, she wedges her sword inside Five and turns around to tend to Mikhail. Suddenly, an enraged and bloody Five stands up from behind and takes the sword out of her body. While in a deranged state, Five begins her song for Zero until she is sliced in half and dies. Dito reveals himself to have killed his master and proceeds to mutilate and beat her corpse to his liking, revealing an intense hatred for Five. Personality She has great confidence and greed, and relentless cravings, but the moment she obtains what she desires, her interest is lost. She speaks slovenly and loves to allude to her sex life. Her appetite knows no bounds. Her interests are mostly towards clothes and her obsession for Dito, who she considers her most favorite toy. Five seems to have a deep longing for her father, who died before she met him, but chooses to ignore it. Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that Zero's design was the first to be approved by Taro Yoko. He wanted more female characters to interact with her and requested for Fujisaka to "think Puella Magi Madoka Magica" when designing her sisters. Five's main design themes are "nude" and "knit". Gallery DD3 Five SS2.png DD3 Five SS.png DD3 Five Deranged.png DD3 Five Loading Screen.png|Five's loading screen. Trivia * She shares the same shoulder belt with Zero, but with different color. * Even though she's the youngest, she has the largest body structure compared to her older sisters. * Five's death scene is hinted to be so visually grotesque that it had been instead censored with a Loading Screen in the place of the actual scene, although the audio still plays in the background. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Intoners